


Strange Family

by Snorp_Lord



Series: The Divide AU [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (Septiplier the fusion), Android!Dark, Android!Septiplier, Android!Wilford, Gay Androids, M/M, The Divide AU, With their weird child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: A quiet morning at home with Dark's unlikely family.





	Strange Family

"Don't look at me like that." 

Wilford chuckled and reclined further into his seat, winking at Dark as he folded his arms behind his head. "Can't help it Darkling, you're just looking so gorgeous today~"

"I look the same every day. You know that."

"Actually, I think you look a little less gloomy today. Those new parts did you a world of good." 

Loathe as Dark was to admit it, Wilford was right. A few repairs in his shoulders had helped with the constant pain of rusted gears grinding together. His back felt much better as a result. Something Wilford easily picked up on. Unsurprising, considering how long the two of them had been together, but that didn't mean Dark wanted to admit it. He didn't need to, anyway.

"Darkling? Everything alright?"

"Indeed. Do you know where it ran off to?"

Here Wilford frowned. "Don't call them that. They do have feelings, you know?"

As they spoke, there was a quiet mechanical shuffling in the doorway, before a quiet Irish voice piped up from the doorway, glitching and cutting out occasionally. "G-Guys?"

Dark's head snapped to the amalgamation hovering outside his living room. Instantly it flinched back, nervous as ever and hugging itself for comfort. Despite Dark never having so much as raised his voice at it, the thing always seemed nervous, jumping every time he spoke to it. 'Septiplier', as it called itself, only ever relaxed around Wilford, and even then, only when he wasn't being so...Wilford. And for whatever reason, Wilford had become fond of it. So Dark would indulge him.

Definitely nothing to do with his own fondness for the android. 

Well, maybe it was a little to do with that. Soon after his appearance, Dark couldn't help seeing a little of himself in the awkward combination, and not just in the physical features. Septiplier was the unfortunate of a Mark and Sean based android, created by some bored engineer no doubt. The pair had been wandering low in the city, practically inches away from the irradiated seas that kept others far away. Somehow, Wilford had not only restrained himself from shooting it, but also convinced it to come with him, reassuring it the entire way there. The engineer who made them may have had too much free time, but what they definitely lacked was skill, leaving ugly amateur welds like thick silver scars across Septiplier’s limbs and chest. While it had done it’s best to hide them under baggy black clothes, there was no hiding all of that.

Humans. Typical. No care for anything they created.

“Mr.Dark, sir?” 

Dark’s head snapped up to it. “Yes? What is it?”

After a few seconds of nervous shuffles, it looked up a bit. “U-Um...our AIs are...clashing. Do you have time to help?”

If Dark had been about to protest, Wilford’s excited glance quickly dissuaded him. Not that he wanted to say no anyway, but it was nice to have the excuse if anyone asked. “I’ll do what I can. Go to your room, I’m on my way.” He left in a hurry, allowing Wilford the freedom to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. “What? They’re going to be an inconvenience if I leave them alone. It’s only for my own sanity.”

“Mhm. Suuuuuure. You called them they, by the way.”

Dark sputtered indignantly and left in a hurry, all but running after the fusion as they retreated to their room. If he listened hard, he could hear stuttering giggles from down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has a role in this AU, so send requests in the comments to see what your favourite Mark and Sean egos are up to! Thank you for reading!


End file.
